


The Art of Being Everywhere by Geek_Chronicles

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Being in two or three or seven places at once doesn't come to you on the first try. America still gets a pretty impressive head start on that, somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Being Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255653) by Geek_Chronicles. 



**Title** : The Art of Being Everywhere

 **Author** : Geek_Chronicles

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Characters** : America, plus lots of other and probably more savvy people

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : Longish; contains strong language and occasional strong language-warranting foreign policy

 **Summary** : Being in two or three or seven places at once doesn't come to you on the first try. America still gets a pretty impressive head start on that, somehow.

 **Text** : [here ](http://geek-chronicles.livejournal.com/6781.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:52:00

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Art%20of%20Being%20Everywhere%2c%20by%20Geek%20Chronicles%5FMeltedpeep.mp3)

 


End file.
